Forbidden Feelings 2
by Selvanic
Summary: Envy isn't sure what to do when he's told something meant for Ed. A continuation of 'Forbidden Feelings' EnvyxEd
1. Arrival

_Wow…I take a REALLY long time to get anything done. Did anybody else notice? sighs heavily Anyway, I've decided to continue my last contribution (mainly because my friend helped me to think up another way to carry on, but also because I've had some complaints about it having finished in an…open (?) way). So, here it I; the first chapter at least. _

_Once again, I do NOT own the characters (unfortunately) and the story is told in, at this point, Ed's POV. Enjoy. _

I curled up against him, reveling in the warmth between us. I felt him kiss the top of my head as his long fingers played with my mussed blond hair. We'd made love three times that evening, and yet I still didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to lose him to the morning light.

"Ed," he whispered, kissing my face, "I love you so much. God, do I have to leave?"

I kissed him back, adoringly. "I wish I could say no, I really do. But for your safety, and mine, you have to."

He sighed and held me tight. He didn't say anything, he just held me. I stared at his skin, at how beautiful it looked in the moonlight. He was so beautiful. Ever inch of his body was perfection. And he was mine. He'd pledged himself to me, and I to him. He was all that had been missing in my life. I finally felt complete.

Suddenly, he tensed and sat up, brilliant violet eyes fixed on the door. He'd clearly heard something I didn't, something that bothered him. I didn't dare move.

"It's your brother," he muttered, "But he's not alone."

I cursed under my breath. What was Al doing? He knew Envy and I were together during the evening. I looked at Envy pleadingly. He understood.

In one smooth motion, he was on his feet and fully dressed, the light from his shape shifting momentarily illuminating the room. He glanced back at me and gave a soft smile.

"I'll be back," he promised before opening the window, "Try not to miss me too much."

I smiled back and watched him go. It was only really the second time I'd seen him leave. Every other time, I'd simply awoken to find him gone. Envy had always managed to leave without waking me. Oddly, I wasn't sure which hurt more.

My thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock at the door and my brother's soft voice. "Nii-san, are you awake?"

I debated remaining silent, but Envy had already left. I figured I might as well find out who the new third party was.

"Yeah, come in," I called out, sitting up.

Al stepped in cautiously, the faint evening light glinting off his metal body. He looked around for a moment, no doubt searching for Envy. However, as he couldn't find any sign of the homunculus – it was too dark to see the mark Envy had left on my throat – Al nodded politely at me.

"What's up Al?" I asked sincerely.

"Oh!" My brother seemed startled, as if he'd forgotten why he was there. "Right! Winry just wanted to check up on you."

I frowned slightly. "Winry? Does she really have to right now? It's kinda late."

Winry squeaked past my brother and blushed as she realized I wasn't dressed. However, not wanting to be rude – and more than likely thankful for the covers across my waist – she smiled shyly and said, "I didn't plan on bothering you this late Ed. I'm sorry."

I felt bad almost instantly. Winry had that effect on me. "N…no! Don't apologize. It's not like I was sleeping." I laughed softly, reassuringly.

Her smile widened a bit. "I'm glad," she said, "Oh! Not that you're not sleeping! I'm glad I didn't wake you!"

I couldn't help but laugh. She was cute when she got confused. Cutting short the remainder of my laughter, I asked, "Alright, so what's bothering you?"

Suddenly, Winry seemed awkward, as if the topic made her uncomfortable. Fidgeting, she focused her large blue eyes on the floor. "While I was in Resembool, Colonel Mustang stopped by. He asked me if I would know why you were acting…strange. He said you seemed distracted, like your mind was focused solely on something else."

My good mood vanished and I instinctively became suspicious. "What did you say?" I asked warily.

"I told him I had no idea, and asked why he thought I'd know," she responded quietly.

"And he said?" Just what was that damned colonel doing, harassing people close to me? Who did he think he was?!

Winry looked pleadingly at me. "He said you looked…love struck."

I felt my face heat up as I blushed furiously and was suddenly extremely grateful for the darkness of the room. I had to say something. Both Al and Winry were staring at me expectantly; Al no doubt worrying about my response, and Winry looking…heartbroken? I couldn't quite tell. It was too dark. But she clearly wanted an answer.

Composing myself, I said with half false outrage, "Love struck?! Who does that bastard think I am?! Jeez!" I looked directly at Winry before continuing. "I mean, come on. You know me better than that, don't you?"

She seemed somewhat relieved at my reaction and brushed some of her blond hair over her shoulder. "So then," Winry started, "Why were you distracted?"

"I heard the homunculi were on the move again," I lied, "I was worried about you and granny."

Winry smiled and nodded. "That makes more sense. I had a hard time believing what Colonel Mustang said." She laughed softly. "I'm really sorry to have bothered you at this hour Ed but I was…worried." Then, before I could question her final statement, she smiled brightly and excused herself.

I stared at Al, confused, but glad Winry had believed.

"Are you alright nii-san?" Al asked tentatively, "We didn't….interrupt did we?"

Shrugging, I answered him softly, "Don't worry about it. Envy got out before you arrived." I then frowned slightly. "I hope he's not upset…"

To Be Continued…


	2. Advice

_Two chapters in one day. I've tied my old record. Not much to say. The actual rough copy is still in progress, so I won't be able to post TOO fast, but I will try._

_This chapter's in Envy's POV. _

I walked among the shelves of the Central Public Library. I wasn't looking for anything in particular, I was just wandering. Hell, I didn't even have a card. Lust had just wanted somewhere quiet to talk.

I'd taken a rather plain guise of short cropped brown hair, rather stylish glasses, a white sweatshirt, and jeans. Lust, on the other hand, had kept her large black heels and revealing dress, and had thrown a white trench coat over top of it. To say she attracted attention was a horrible understatement.

She made a point to stay near me as we browsed, simply making sure that all the slack-jawed men knew she was with me so they wouldn't bother us. At least it guaranteed we wouldn't be interrupted.

"Why were you back so early last night?" she asked, "Did you and Fullmetal have a fight?"

I snorted at the suggestion. "Hardly. We were bothered."

"Oh?" Suddenly, she seemed a lot more interested. "By whom?"

Shrugging indifferently, I answered, "His brother."

Lust tilted her head and stopped walking. We were somewhere in the parenting section. "His brother? I thought he knew. Why did you have to leave?"

I frowned and placed my hands indignantly on my hips. "Why do you care so much? Since when did you give a damn about anything I do?"

"Since you decided to involve me," she replied smugly. Then, with and almost mocking tap to my nose, she added, "And it's fun to watch you squirm."

Brushing her slender hand away like it was some kind of insect, I retorted, "I'm _not_ squirming. _You_ wanted to talk to me."

"Because you were squirming," Lust said with a tone of finality to her voice. No point arguing the matter further. "No, what's the real reason you had to leave?"

I absently pulled a book off the shelf, momentarily noting the cover. Babies were so ugly… "It wasn't just Al," I answered, opening the book.

Lust reached out and shut the book. "And you left because you were worried about who it was."

Staring tiredly at her and putting the book back, I replied, "Well yeah. We can't risk getting caught…by either side."

"You feel cheated don't you?"

I flinched. She'd nailed it. I wanted nothing more than to spend time with Ed; the more the better. But visiting him at the Central headquarters meant limited visiting hours and, often, even those were cut short. It bothered me. And I couldn't very well take him with me. That held at _least_ ten times the risk.

"So get a hotel room," Lust interrupted smoothly. "No one will find you there."

I looked at her curiously. "How's Ed supposed to explain that one?"

Shrugging elegantly, she returned, "A late night of research."

As the idea gradually made more and more sense to me, I smiled broadly and kissed her fondly. "What would I do without you?" I asked brightly.

Lust sighed and returned my smile teasingly. "You'd suffer in the depths of your own stupidity."

"Thanks," I said with a shake of my head. "I'll go let Ed know."

Grabbing my hand as I turned to leave, Lust advised, "Just go earlier tonight. Run the idea past him, spend tonight there, get his answer, and make and necessary arrangements for tomorrow night."

I blinked stupidly at her for a moment before laughing softly. "Whatever you say, mom," I chuckled, gently pulling my hand away.

"Grow up Envy," she retorted, "Now let's go before Dante wonders where we are."

To Be Continued…


	3. Early

_Finally on to chapter three. I've actually completed writing it all in rough, so I should – theoretically – be able to put the rest of it up. Not much else to say on that…_

_We're back in Ed's POV. :P_

I finished up my paperwork earlier than usual and decided to go out for dinner with Al and Winry. Envy didn't come until much later, so there wasn't any rush. However, my wallet was in my room, so I figured I'd stop in there before running the idea past the others. At least then I'd be set to go when they agreed.

As I entered my room, I was suddenly pulled into an almost awkwardly intimate embrace. My door was swiftly kicked shut and heated kisses were placed adoringly on my throat. I knew who it was; only one person would be so bold and openly affectionate. Regardless, I was caught off guard by his presence.

Turning around in his arms so I was face-to-face with him, I asked, "What are you doing here so early?"

"I missed you," Envy practically purred in response, licking my lips teasingly, "What about you? Did you miss me?"

I kissed him back, sliding my tongue into his receptive mouth. As we reluctantly parted, I whispered into his mouth, "What do you think?"

He smiled before capturing my mouth with his own once more, easily goading my tongue into further action. His hands pushed up and under my shirt, lovingly caressing my skin. I shuddered pleasurably at the contact, desiring more and yet need to question him further. He was risking so much by coming early, I had to know why.

Slowly, I stepped back and away from him, making sure to maintain eye contact. "Why'd you come so early? You know it's dangerous for us."

"I had to leave early last night, so I figured I'd make it up to you. I hate having lost time." As he completed his rather nonchalant answer, he wrapped his fingers around mine and pulled me close to him again.

I sighed and rested my head against his chest. "That's so like you," I muttered, absently playing with some of his flamboyant hair.

Tilting my head up to face him, he kissed me softly. "I have an idea," he whispered, kissing my face adoringly. "We should use a hotel. They can't find us there, and we won't have to worry. It'll be just you and me, no interruptions, no hurry. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea," I replied, gently stroking his face, "But for tonight we're going to have stay here. Is that alright?"

Envy purred in response, nuzzling against my head like a happy cat. "Hmm…here's fine by me. All I need is you."

For the second time, I politely escaped the homunculus' possessive embrace. "I have to clean up," I explained, "You wait here while I do that and tell Al that I'm turning in early. Can you keep to yourself that long?"

Envy frowned good naturedly. "I think I'll manage."

With a final smile at my secret lover, I slid out of my room. I'd never been so eager to get to bed early.

To Be Continued…


	4. Confession

_Finally, the drama begins. :p I'm so weird. But here it is, chapter four, the beginning of the...'angst' portion of this fanfic. Finally..._

_We're now in Envy's POV. I love switching back and forth._

_Enjoy._

I watched Ed leave and promptly fell back onto his bed. I loved him so much it hurt. But it was a good kind of hurt; the kind of pain I was willing to endure for an eternity just to have his kiss. I swooned like a love struck teenager, and, shortly after, laughed at myself for it. I could be so hopeless sometimes.

However, as I was caught up with my own pathetically romantic thoughts, I spoke before I thought. It had been maybe five minutes since Ed left when the knock at the door came. Before I could stop myself, I'd called out, "Yeah? Who is it?"

"Ed, is that you?" a voice I vaguely remembered called back, "It's Winry. And you sound...different."

I cursed myself internally. How could I be so stupid?! No use faking an empty room now. I quickly altered shape, taking on Ed's form. Luckily, Winry and I had never actually met.

"Sorry," I replied, not liking what I was doing at all, "I had something...caught in my throat."

I could hear her shuffle outside the door. "Um...can I come in? I...I need to talk to you."

Not wanting to destroy Ed's friendship with his mechanic, I reluctantly moved to the door and opened it. "Sure," I said, trying to sound concerned, "What's on your mind?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably, unable to meet my eyes. Was she blushing? Why? What had I missed? What was going on between these two?

"Winry," I started, motioning toward the bed, "Did you want to sit down?"

Nodding furiously, she shuffled past me and sat down on the bed, large eyes fixed on the floor. I took a seat next to her, more out of obligation than anything. Well, that and I was curious.

"So what's on your mind?" I asked again.

Winry looked at me for a moment, blushed, and looked back at the floor. Finally, she stammered quietly, "Ed...I...I wanted to...to t-tell you why I was so...so eager to get here and t-talk to you."

"Alright," I muttered slowly. So _she_ was the other person last night.

Taking a deep breath, she mustered up the strength to stare me in the face. With possibly all the courage she possessed, Winry blurted suddenly, "I love you Ed!"

I was taken aback by the statement; my eyes widening, my mind racing. Well this was bad. What was I supposed to tell the _real_ Ed? _Should_ I tell the real Ed? From the day I met the young alchemist, I'd figured there was someone in his life. Upon further investigation, I discovered Winry. It was clear to me that the two had feelings for one another, but there was no way of knowing the extent of said feelings. What if Ed really loved Winry? If he found out…would that be the end of us?

I became aware that Winry had begun speaking rapidly, no doubt frightened by my sudden silence. I forced myself to listen, not to panic. I had to try to keep control.

"…Mustang told me that he thought you were in love, I panicked. I…I wanted to know who it was, who you loved. But when you told me last night that it wasn't true, I was so relieved but worried at the same time. So I figured I'd tell you, but now I'm not sure if it was the right thing to do. I didn't want to change things between us Ed, I really didn't. Was I wrong to tell you? I'm so sorry Ed. I'm so…"

Silencing her by placing my fingers on her mouth, I tried to think of something relatively harmless to tell her. "Calm down Winry," I began carefully, "I don't hate you for telling me. It's just…sudden. I need some time to think, that's all. Don't worry so much about it, ok?"

She looked at me gratefully before slowly getting to her feet. "Thank you Ed," she whispered, leaning down to kiss me shyly.

I didn't resist or recoil, but I didn't return it either. As she took a step back from me, she smiled and quietly excused herself. I watched it all with slight detachment.

However, as the door closed behind her and I heard her trot down the hall, I returned to my typical appearance and screamed into Ed's pillow. What the hell was I supposed to do now?! I couldn't _not_ tell Ed, not now that Winry thought he knew. But how was I supposed to say it? How could I even bring myself to say it when it could mean losing him? I was frustrated, confused, and facing possibly the biggest moral dilemma of my life; and I hated every minute of it.

To Be Continued…


	5. Confusion

_AGH! I finally got some time to sit down and type this chapter out. I'm so sorry it took so long!!! Really! Please forgive me! . _

_Right then…aside from that, let me just say thanks to all the readers and reviewers who have stuck with me for this long. Kudos. Could NOT have done this without all your support. _

_We're back to Ed's POV. Characters are not mine and all that jazz. :P_

_**Warnings: **__Yes, things get a little…more descriptive between the two of them. The yaoi is a little more prominent here. Heh…just thought I'd give you all the heads up there._

As I finished up my shower and pulled on my clothes, I heard Al knock tentatively on the bathroom door. I could hear the knock echo through his hollow metal body. Quickly toweling my hair, I opened the door and smiled at my brother.

"What's up Al?" I asked earnestly, "I was just about to come find you."

"Winry and I were going to go get something to eat and I was wondering if you'd like to come with us," Al explained.

I shook my head with an added look of apology. "Sorry Al," I shrugged, "I'm going to turn in early tonight. Worked too hard today, you know?"

My brother nodded his understanding and assured me he'd explain the same to Winry. He then waved farewell and bid me a goodnight. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him go. No doubt he'd realize why I did what I did later on that evening.

However, something in the back of my mind nagged me to get back to Envy. Whether I was worried if he'd gotten himself into trouble or I was just a little too excited, I don't know. All I know is that I swiftly made my way back to my room.

When I opened my door, I found Envy lying face down on my bed, slender arms tucked beneath my pillow, androgynous face on top. He looked…upset. What had happened? It wasn't often I saw him this way; only ever when he had something weighing heavily on his mind.

Before I could ask though, he spoke up, his normally confident voice wavering slightly. "Ed," he whispered, almost more to himself than me, "You…you love me, right?"

The question shocked me. It wasn't like him. "Of course I do. Why are you asking?"

He sighed, rolled over, and sat up. "No reason," he smiled, "I was just making sure."

I walked over to the bed and sat next to him, resting my hand on his. "Envy, that wasn't like you. What's on your mind?" I was genuinely concerned. I'd never seen him act like this before.

Instead of answering, the homunculus leaned in and kissed me, his hands moving to grab my waist possessively. My body relaxed and I wrapped my own arms around him without thinking. I cursed my hormones. Envy was upset about something that had to do with me. But all he had to do to avoid confronting me about it was kiss me. Sometimes, I hated how much I loved him.

As we broke for air, he made short work of my shirt, easily pulling it over my still damp hair and tossing it to the floor. I wanted to say something, to try to figure out what had made him question my feelings, but all I could manage was a sharp gasp as his slick tongue attacked my chest.

He was definitely more possessive than usual, his hands locked firmly to my hips, his legs planted solidly on either side of mine. It was unusual and had me worried, especially the fact that he wanted to avoid discussing whatever was bothering him so much. I couldn't let him do that.

However, he successfully managed to distract me again as he forced me to fall back. Still straddled across my waist, he moved his tapered hands up my body, longingly stroking my chest. I moaned low in my throat. It was amazing what he could do to me.

I arched upwards as he ground his palms against my sensitive nipples. As I did so, Envy swooped down, licking and teasing the highly receptive area where my automail was attached. I drew in a hiss of a breath, struggling not to cry out. He was bombarding my senses with one sensual attack after another, and I loved it. Yet, at the same time, I felt guilty for not pressing the issue further. I had to control myself; to find out why Envy was acting so…oddly.

When he moved his demanding kisses back to my face, I gathered my thoughts as best I could. Before he could capture my mouth – and, ultimately, my wits – again, I panted softly, "Why are you doing this, Envy? What's got you so upset?"

Envy paused, mouth still poised above mine. God, I wanted to feel his kiss so badly. But once again, he refused to answer me. He slowly moved up and away from me, quietly settling on lying beside me. The silence was deafening.

"Envy?" I asked timidly, sitting up and looking down at him, "Are you alright?"

His normally spirited violet eyes stared at me almost listlessly. His gaze seemed dull. Or was that sorrow? The guilt I felt intensified, twisting in my gut. Envy had never looked so sad, so forlorn.

"Ed," the word was little more than a breath, "I love you so much. I don't want to lose you; not now. God don't leave me." His voice had hitched in his throat and he reached out to stroke my face.

He wasn't making sense to me. As I leaned into the feeling of his caress on my face, I couldn't help but wonder why he was saying what he was. Whatever the reason, it clearly hurt him more than I'd first thought.

Leaning down, I brushed my lips against his. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you. Why are you saying these things?" I spoke the words softly, my lips still barely touching his. I wanted him to know I was there, that I loved him.

I felt him entwine his fingers in my hair, as if to hold me there. He kissed me fleetingly several times before whispering, "She loves you."

I frowned. Why wouldn't he make sense? However, before I could demand more from him, he pushed me away, got to his feet, and pried open the window.

"Envy wait!" I called after him, struggling clumsily to my feet. "What are you talking about?!"

He didn't answer. He didn't even look at me. Without so much as a goodbye, he slipped out of my room with the cat-like grace he so easily possessed.

I ran to the open window, oblivious to the chill wind that attacked my exposed skin. Why was he doing this? I could feel tears of confusion and rejection threatening, and I practically screamed out the window, "Now who's leaving?!?"

To Be Continued…


	6. Desperation

_WOOT! We're almost done! Only three chapters left! _

_So now Envy's distraught. Poor boy. He's taken off and left Ed confused. OH THE DRAMA:P I'm such an idiot sometimes…_

_Back in Envy's POV. Enjoy chapter 6._

I heard Ed's frantic calls, and it took all I had not to turn around and run back to his arms. I couldn't face him, not after what Winry had told me. It pained me to keep it from him, but fear and pride kept me from voicing the event.

I had to talk to Lust.

My pace was quicker than usual as I practically scurried down the streets of Central. I expertly weaved in and out of the evening crowd, barely touching anyone in my frenzied pace. Given, people stared, but I was never there long enough to cause a scene. I had to get to Lust. I had to sort this out before the evening was through.

As the crowds thinned and the derelict building came into view, I broke into a run. Why the hell not? The faster I found her, the better.

However, I was cut off. Sloth stood in the doorway, placid smile in place. "Where have you been?" she asked calmly, much like the mother she was.

I frowned. "Nowhere important. Why?"

She shrugged lethargically and replied, "I hadn't seen you all day. I was…curious."

"Fine, whatever," I snorted, moving to walk past her.

Elegantly, she slid in my way. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Sloth inquired as casually as if she'd asked for the time.

I rolled my eyes. With forced patience, I lied, "I just finished dodging the military and I'm tired. I wanna crash, ok?"

"I was just wondering," she said defensively, "No need to get snippy."

Shaking my head, I retorted sarcastically, "Jeez, I'm so sorry."

Sloth laughed softly before quietly stepping out of my way. Her eyes said she still didn't believe me, but her posture told me she was tired and didn't have the will to deal with my attitude. Whatever. She muttered something of a goodnight before taking her leave. No doubt she'd gone to look after Wrath.

I pressed on, easily making it up to Lust's room. I didn't bother knocking, I didn't have the time. I simply barged in like the frustrated homunculus I was.

She stood, barely dressed in her bra and underwear, looking a little more than irritated with me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lust demanded frostily, "Shouldn't you be up having sex with your boyfriend?"

I snarled, but chose not to retaliate. She was tired and it made her irritable. But just now, an argument with her was _not_ what I needed. "Look, I need your help, ok? So can the attitude."

"Someone's a little presumptuous. Who says I'm even going to _consider_ helping you after that?" She then turned her back to me, flipping her hair for added measure. "You're the one with the attitude."

Cursing my temper quite viciously, I inhaled deeply and attempted to swallow my oversized ego. "I'm sorry," I muttered pathetically, "I'm just…suffering in the depths of my own stupidity."

Apparently, her minimal sympathy and the use of her own phrase got the better of her as she sighed and faced me once again. "What is it this time Envy?" Lust asked, pretending to be fed up with me.

I sighed heavily and poured out the entire story, from the time I arrived, through my rather tumultuous discussion with Winry, to my almost pitiful and emotionally trying exit. She listened intently to my every word, her façade of anger gradually fading. Finishing with the all important question of, "What the hell am I supposed to do?" I waited as patiently as I could for her answer.

Lust sat on her bed and stared mutely at the floor in front of her. After what seemed like countless hours of waiting (which I now know to have only been four or five minutes…), she muttered, "You didn't actually tell him what was bothering you, right?"

"Right," I confirmed, not quite sure where she was going with any of this.

"Then go back and explain it you idiot," she said commandingly, "And don't whine to me that you're scared. That's not the Envy I've been forced to know."

I was caught off guard by her response and frowned deeply. Gathering my thoughts, I shot back, "Easy for you to say! You're not the one risking losing the only love they've ever known!"

"If you're so worried about losing him, quit keeping this to yourself!" She was getting impatient with me. I couldn't blame her; I was acting like a child. But she wasn't making sense.

"Look, try thinking about what you're doing for once," she continued, "If you _ever_ go back to him now, without explaining why you did and said what you did, he'll never be able to look at you the same. He'll always be afraid that you're keeping something from him, that you're lying to him. And you? You'll be paranoid about this until the day you either find out how _he_ feels about her or you die from the stress of _not_ knowing. You say you're scared of losing him? Well avoiding him like this is the perfect way to do it. At least if you confront him, you have the chance to keep him." Shaking her head, she leaned back on her arms. "Try having faith in the fact that he loves you."

All my defenses and snappy rebuttals were shattered. She was right. By running out on Ed the way I had, I ran a higher risk of losing him to both Winry and my own stupidity. God I was an idiot! I had to get back to Ed before the damage I'd done became irreversible.

I walked up to Lust and kissed her gratefully. "I swear, if I hadn't met Ed, I'd be so madly in love with you it'd hurt," I beamed.

Smiling softly, she teased, "I'm _way_ out of your league. What you see now is all you're ever going to get. Now go set things straight, Romeo in training."

"Whatever you say, my worldly teacher," I nodded before ducking out of the room. All I could hope was that Ed wasn't too upset with me already.

To Be Continued…


	7. Decision

_Second to last chapter (well…technically the last…as the epilogue doesn't really count as a chapter…but it does…O.o I'm confused…) Will things work out for them? Oh, the tension:P_

_Back in Ed's POV. CHAPTER 7!!! Gotta love it!_

I stared blindly at my window, slumped pathetically on the floor, back against my bed. My mind was firing question after question, none of which I knew the answers to. What had he meant? Why wouldn't he talk to me about it? Why had he been so scared? Why hadn't I stopped him? Would I ever see him again? What would I do if I did? What would I say?

"_She loves you."_ That's all he'd said before leaving. It still didn't make sense. Who was 'she'?

However, before I could ponder it further, my eyes were forced to actually focus. Envy had returned. He still looked concerned, but now there was an air of determination about him as well.

I wasn't sure how to feel. I wanted to be mad, but at the same time, I felt overwhelming joy. Because of this emotional and mental conflict, I settled on merely getting to my feet, staring at the homunculus before me.

"Ed, I'm sorry," he apologized quietly, eyes on the floor, "I…I shouldn't have run out on you like that."

"No, you shouldn't have," I retorted, a little bit harsher than I'd intended.

He flinched, but pressed on. "You deserve…better than that Ed. And that's why – as much as it scares me – I'm going to explain what I was told."

I frowned. Told? Told by whom? But before I could ask, Envy continued.

"When you were in the shower," he explained almost fearfully, violet gaze now turned on me, "I spoke before I thought. Winry had come to…talk to you, and I unintentionally responded to her knocking. So I was forced to disguise myself as you and hear her out."

Ok, now I was definitely upset with him. How could he _do_ that? I thought he was smarter than that! However, he clearly saw my impending anger as he swiftly returned to explaining.

"She thought I was you," Envy said, eyes pleading for understanding, "And so she told me something intended solely for you. She loves you Ed. And because she doesn't know about me, you're still available to her." The sin's gaze fell to the floor once again, as if it pained him to look at me any longer. "I know you love her Ed. It was obvious to me as soon as I saw you talk to her." His words seemed to die, and yet, with possibly all the strength he had, he carried on. "And I know that…that she'd probably be better for you. There'd be no more shame or risk in what you're doing, there'd no longer be any need for secrecy, but most importantly, you'd never have to fear the betrayal and pain you know I'm capable of causing you."

My anger withered in the face of the emotional agony I'd been shown. Did he really believe those things? No wonder he'd been acting so strangely. Then it occurred to me. Winry _loved_ me? I'd always known she'd cared, but _loved_ me? I felt the heat of a no doubt brilliant blush as it stained my cheeks. Now what was I supposed to do? I had to sort out how _I _felt, that's what.

"Envy," I began tentatively after several moments of thought and debate, "You're right. A relationship with Winry would be safer, and probably less trying. And it's true that I love her."

My words hit him hard and he nodded sadly. But I wasn't done yet.

Before he could turn and leave, I added, "However, you may be the cause of all this pain, but you're also the only cure. Sure, I love Winry, but not the way I love you. She's…family to me, and I don't date family. I want you to understand that, if I could be anywhere with anyone, I'd want to be lying in this bed, wrapped in your arms and nowhere else. I love you Envy, and nothing is _ever_ going to change that."

I took his hand in mine and led him to my bed, forcing him to sit down. I kneeled on the floor in front of him and rested my face on his lap, gently tracing the tattoo on his leg with my finger. "I love _you_ Envy," I whispered, kissing the ouroboros fleetingly, adoring how he shivered at the contact, "I love the egotistical, reckless, emotional, trouble making homunculus you are."

I heard him sigh as I massaged his bare legs and continued to brush my lips against the red symbol on his thigh. He entwined his long fingers in my hair and groaned as I tightened my grip. I wanted him so bad. Pulling myself up his body, we fell back on the bed and gave way to our overwhelming passion.

We made love like never before, both of us striving to show the other the extent of our love. I felt closer to him than ever before, adoring every kiss, every touch, and every panted word.

When at last we fell asleep, we still remained as closely intertwined as possible. I dreaded the coming day, yet longed for it. After all, I needed the time to make the proper reservations.

…..

_Right…so I was heavily focused on Envy's eyes in this chapter. . I like eyes, ok? I feel they're the passage to one's soul! They are the ultimate gateway to one's inner feelings:P I'm so weird. Also, a lot of this chapter was inspired by a couple of Keith Urban songs. XD I love his music!!! Ok, I'm done. Epilogue to come._


	8. Epilogue

_The Epilogue, the final part, the END! Finally! I'm finished! And yes, this is the end of my _Forbidden Feeli_ngs stories all together. I will write more Envy x Ed stuff later, but this is it for now. Ah…it feels good to be done._

_Many thanks to _razatip _for their undying support, as well as _.dog.star.dreams. _Those two have stuck with me for quite a while. Thanks, too, to ALL my readers and ALL the people who have taken time to review. I really appreciate it guys! MUCHO HUGS!_

_Back in Envy's POV for the finale._

Lust was brilliant. She was the proof of just how much smarter women were then men. I'd gone to her at times when I couldn't fathom a single solution. And she'd been there, ready and willing, every time, with an intelligent and successful answer. I loved her, no question about it. She was the support and shoulder I needed. If not for Ed, she'd be the most important person in my life. After our time in the hotel, I'd have to get her something nice. But something told me I was going to be a while.

We'd arrived at the room at almost exactly seven o'clock and stayed well into the next day. The warm wash of sunlight woke us, but neither of us felt the need to leave each other's side. We'd never been so happy, so comfortable.

As the sun rose higher and the entire room was bathed in its light, I sat up. I had no intention to leave, but I could only stare at the ceiling for so long. Absently, I ran my fingers though Ed's loose hair, the boy having dozed off again. I didn't want to wake him; he was so peaceful when he slept.

Gently, I ran my fingers along his face, smiling to myself at just how lucky I was. For four hundred years I'd felt alone, unloved, unwanted. But then I'd found Ed. Given, I'd hated him, wanted to tear him apart. But as time wore on, I realized _I_ was the one I hated. Ed reminded me of what I'd lost, what I'd given up along with my humanity. I fell in love. And, as fate would have it, he loved me in return. I couldn't have asked for more.

Suddenly, my hand was caught by his and he brought it to his lips. Ed kissed my fingers softly, sending wave after wave of subtle pleasures through my body.

"This is perfect," he said, releasing my hand and staring up at me with those gorgeous golden eyes.

"What is?" I asked with a smile, brushing hair from Ed's pretty face.

Once again, he caught and kissed my palm. "Being here with you; waking up with you," he replied, closing his eyes and holding my hand against his face, "It's perfect."

I leant down and kissed him adoringly. Moving my lips against his, I purred, "I suppose it is."

END


End file.
